User talk:Jfgslo
Hi Jfgslo -- we are excited to have Captain Tsubasa Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi Jfgslo. Welcome to Wikia. If the old wiki ever comes back online, please let me know since I can help you to import the content from there to here. Angela (talk) 20:42, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a great start to this wiki - and since you've run a wiki before I'd guess you have a good idea what needs to be done! That said, if you ever have any questions or I can help you with anything, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 04:36, 5 October 2008 (UTC) German Captain Tsubasa Wiki Hi, I'm Twenny the admin of the German CT Wiki. I want you to ask about a cooperation between our wikis. Like Wikipedia we coul link to articles on the other site in english and german. I would be glad about an answer (Sorry for my broken english :P) - Twenny Disku|Admin 22:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :It seems, that we have to make a request on the wikia site. The english one is here. I don't know if both have to request, but we schould both just to make sure ;) - Twenny Disku|Admin 21:34, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply to German Captain Tsubasa Wiki Sure. That sounds like a great idea to me. Do you know how to do it in order to make the link appear at the left like in Wikipedia? Jfgslo 13:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I've put the request from my part. Jfgslo 22:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Become an Admin hi there! well, i was hopping to make an apply as this wiki moderator. I might look new here, but, i really know a lot about Captain Tsubasa. And I promise to make this wiki better. So, if you don't mind, please let me be this wiki moderator. But I'm not forcing. The decision is in your hand... Thank you :) [[User:KazemaruShuuya10|'KazemaruShuuya10']] ~Kore wa, Watashi no Talk~ I'll gladly make you a moderator. Just wait a little bit until I find the time to do it. Jfgslo 15:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hi again!! Thanks for making me an admin here :D I promise that i will help as much as i can!! [[User:KazemaruShuuya10|'KazemaruShuuya10']] ~Kore wa, Watashi no Talk~ Re: Being an administrator I was a bit surprised when I received your message. I'm a CT fan, and I've always wanted to have a complete Wiki for the manga that I've followed for years. That's why I try to help build this Wiki. I didn't think of being an administrator when I came in here, but I'd be honored if I can become one. I'll try my best to make our Wiki better. Eindeh 02:00, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thank you for making me an admin. I promise I'll do my best to improve our Wiki. Eindeh 01:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Additional administrator Hello and thanks for your concern. Since nowadays I do not have as much time as I used to, and there's also the problem of lacking contributors, the growth rate of the Wiki is slower now. Therefore an additional admin would really help. As for the one I recommend, I will say Aki-chan86. She is active, desires making the best Wiki for CT, and above all, has experiences as an admin on the German wiki. She would provide a great help. You may discuss this with her. Regards, Eindeh (talk) 11:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Jfgslo. Thank you for the very kind offer and I would like to thank you too for the trust you have placed in me. Sometimes I don't have much time too, but I'll try my best to help you with the Wiki. At first I was not so interested, because I were busy in some other Wikis. But now I think together we can handle it and even if the both of you or me sometimes don't have much time, we can support each other. So I accept your offer gladly. Best regards, Aki-chan86 16:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I hope my English isn't that bad enough.